


Can I hold your hand?

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [19]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cute, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, both are insecure, can I hold your hand, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #19 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Kudos: 26





	Can I hold your hand?

_ Ask her out before it’s too late. _ Nick’s words from last night circled in his head and  Cormoran knew his friend was right. He should make a move and ask her out. Like every day it was exactly 9am when Robin entered the office. He heard her put the coffee on her desk and her bag beside it, then her footsteps coming closer and a soft knock at the door. 

“Good morning”, she said in her usual good mood and stepped inside.

“Morning”, he said and his eyes quickly wandered over her body.

She wore a light dark green summer dress. Short sleeves, floral design, high heels. She looked beautiful. Robin put the coffee on his desk and then sat in front of it, putting her notebook on her lap and was ready for their usual morning meeting. They usually went through their appointments and the whole day and their upcoming tasks.

“ Cormoran ”, she asked when he stayed silent and just looked at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah... Just in my thoughts, sorry”, he mumbled and grabbed his notebook. 

“ So what’s up today?”, she asked and smiled softly. 

“I’ve an appointment with a new client, Miss Rutherford, today. Two observations in the evening. Nothing more.”

“I’ve an observation as well, Mrs Williams “, that’s it. “Shall I help you with the observations tonight?”

“No, it’s fine. Just enjoy your early weekend”, he said.

Robin smiled, nodded and headed to her desk and started with her work. The day passed quickly and Robin desperately needed to catch up with all their paperwork. Invoices, case files, bills to their clients. After a while Strike left for his observations and wished her a happy weekend. Yet she stayed and tried to get all done. 

After his observations, he made his way to a Chinese restaurant where he got himself some dinner since he was not in the mood to cook. It was a warm summer night and the streets crowded. Strike headed home, smoking while he strolled through the streets back to the office and his flat. His thoughts kept drifting to Robin. She looked so beautiful today and happy. Since her breakup with Matthew over a year ago, he had seen the change. She got more beautiful every day, dressed differently and he had also realised that Wardle was more present these days. They cooperated with Wardle and his team on a regular basis due to a lot of cases together and he was sure the Detective had realised the change as well. He wasn’t sure if they were dating. He wasn’t sure if Robin went out with other guys as well. He himself had stopped dating a while ago. He had soon realised – after his break-up with Elin – that no one would be like her. Caring, clever, beautiful... He sighed. Fuck. He had to get her out of his head. He returned to his flat, and was startled after he got up the iron stairwell, to see that there was light in his office. Was Robin still here? But it was past 8.30pm. Why would she still be here? Curious and careful he stepped into his office and found Robin at her desk.

“Oh... You’re back”, she said when she saw him standing in the door. 

“You’re still here”, he said instead.

“Just finished all paperwork. It was about time.”

“And I thought you were off to a date or a night with friends”, he tried to joke and yet he wanted to know. 

“No, neither”, Robin said and blushed before she slipped into a light cardigan. “What about you? What are you up to tonight?”

“ Oh I’ll just retire with my dinner and probably watch a match.”

“Well then...”, she stepped past him into the hallway. “Goodnight Cormoran.”

“Goodnight Robin.”

She vanished down the stairs and headed home. She lived just a few streets away in a small apartment over a bookstore and a restaurant. Like usual she would spend her weekend alone. Impatiently waiting for it to be Monday again and go back to work. She couldn’t understand how  Cormoran was this blind. Hadn’t she given him enough hints over the last half year? Enough hints that she was waiting for him to make a move, to ask her out. She had flirted, dressed quite sexy, had even managed to touch him more often. Yet he hadn’t asked her out once or made a move. It was frustrating and Robin was tired of it. But then she wasn’t sure if he was seeing someone and this was the point that kept him back. She had to ask Shanker or Nick on occasion. 

Strike made his way upstairs to his flat and had a nice and calm dinner while watching the Arsenal match with a bottle of beer. Yet his thoughts stayed with her. Gosh, it was distracting. And with the knowledge that she wasn’t seeing anyone, he more than before wanted to ask her out. Fuck this, he thought, put off the telly, grabbed his keys, wallet and cigarettes and headed out. He would ask her! He headed the few streets to Robin’s apartment and rang the bell. Within a few minutes she opened and he headed upstairs to the second floor where she waited by the door. She wore a light white and silken dressing gown, hair undone.

“ Cormoran ”, she said  surprised and blushed. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yes, all is fine. I just... “, he stopped for a moment.

Was this really a good idea? Asking his partner out and maybe risk everything if things went wrong? He shoved every thought of what could go wrong away and decided to ask her.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“Dinner?”, she asked surprised and confused.

“Yes.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”, the young woman finally wanted to know.

Cormoran nodded, insecure again but she smiled. 

“I’d love to. When?”

“I’ll pick you up at 7pm?”

“Sounds good.”

“Alright... Great...”, he was happy that she said yes and still couldn’t really believe it. “Seven then”, he mumbled and was not believing that she really had agreed to go on a date with him. 

“Seven”, she confirmed with a soft smile and blushed.

“Goodnight then”, Strike said and headed down the stairwell again and was gone.

With a big smile on her face, Robin closed the door and locked it. He had finally asked her! Quite giddy with excitement, she called Ilsa to tell her the news. The lawyer was over the moon and happy that Corm finally had the guts to ask Robin out. The two women had become good friends over the last years and Ilsa was quite helpful in giving Robin advices when it came to Cormoran. 

“ Ils I’m so excited!”, she said.

“I bet he is too.”   
Robin laughed.

“I don’t know what I should wear! Oh my god, I... I feel like a teenager again!”

“Calm down Robin”, Ilsa said and laughed. “It’s going to be fine. Just be yourself. Dress up and all will go  its way. He surely got something nice planned for you two.”

“I hope so Ils but...”

“But?”, the lawyer asked suspicious. 

“But what if he realises that it’s not  me, he wants? That I’m wrong for him?”

“If he had thought like that, you two surely wouldn’t be working together for so long. It’s fine Robin. I know he has a huge crush on you, so don’t worry.”

Ilsa tried to calm down Robin, while Nick tried the same with Cormoran on his phone.

“Oggy, it’s going to be fine. You wanted to do this for so long and it’s good you finally asked her out.”

“But what if she doesn’t want me? What if she  realises, I’m not the right one and can’t give her anything at all?”

“She won’t, I’m sure of it. Just be yourself and all will be fine.”

“Nick, I think I should call her and cancel. If this doesn’t work, how can we ever work together again? I’ll lose her for the office as well.”

“Oggy, stop with those silly thoughts. She won’t I’m sure of it. She’s a nice girl and even if this doesn’t work out, I’m sure she won’t just abandon you.”

“Oh gosh... Nick, I feel like on the first date I had. I’m not sure this was a good idea.”

“Will you stop now?”, his friend asked and laughed a little. 

“Just have a nice evening, nice dinner in a beautiful place. Make an effort and show her what she means to you. Then you’ll see how she’ll react but she wouldn’t have agreed if she wasn’t a tiny bit excited. You can’t tell me she doesn’t like you. Have you seen her looks and the effort she made lately? She flirted with you and you didn’t even realise it, you moron!”

“Has she?”

“Yes”, Nick once more confirmed.

Cormoran hadn’t realised it. He sighed and tried to calm a bit down while wandering the few streets home again. 

“But you definitely have to tell me how things went, alright? And now plan everything and get a good table Oggy. That’s the biggest deal.”

“Alright... Will do”, Strike said and lit up a cigarette. “Thanks mate.”

“G’night Oggy.”

Nick hung up and  Cormoran was a bit calmer again. He finished his cigarette just before he arrived at his place and then decided to call Al when he was back in his flat. His brother surely knew a nice place for a good dinner and first date.

“Corm! What an unusual surprise. How are you?”, Al asked happy as  usual when he called his younger brother.

“I’m well. Lot’s to do.”

“Always busy”, he said and Cormoran could hear the smile in his voice.

“How are you?”, he asked instead.

“I’m good. Currently in the studio, recording an album.”

“One with the old man or for yourself?”

“For myself”, Al said proud. “I decided it’s no good to continue working for him, if he just throws everything away like he does. His money, his career. So I decided to finally take the step.”

“That’s brilliant Al.”

“Thanks bro. I’ll send you a copy when it’s out.”

“Looking forward to.” For a moment he was silent and Al waited what his brother would say next. “Al, I need a favour of you.”

“Fire away mate.”

“I guess you know all the best restaurants in town. Any idea where I could spend a nice evening with a girl?”

“Oh... You’re going on a date!”, Al said excited. “Is it Robin?”

“How the hell do you know?”, Cormoran asked surprised.

“It’s obvious. You adore her and she does like you two. She told me so herself when I tried to ask her out a few months back after her divorce.”

“You what?”,  Cormoran said, surprised that the two of them still had contact.

“ Sure thing mate. She’s beautiful and funny and intelligent. I don’t have to tell you about it. She declined though, saying that she wasn’t interested since she liked you and was waiting for you to make a move.”

“Oh...”

Al laughed softly. 

“I’m quite happy for you brother”, Al said. “Truly am. So... The restaurant. What do you think about...”

The next half hour the two brothers discussed dinner plans and Strike was thankful that Al knew London’s restaurants so well and organised him a table for the upcoming night.

“I can’t tell you how grateful I am Al. Thanks.”

“No problem Corm. Just do me a favour yes? Don’t fuck this up. She really likes you man and it would probably break her heart.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

Strike hung up after he once more thanked his little brother and was quite looking forward to tomorrow evening. The table was booked, the restaurant was perfect in his eyes, he just had to find something to wear now. He stepped into his bedroom and decided on his good Italian suite.

Meanwhile Robin tried to find something suitable herself but failed miserably. Nothing seemed to be perfect, so she decided to head shopping tomorrow morning and get her nails and hair done. Unable to sleep the whole night she wandered through her flat, napped on the sofa and was happy when it was finally morning again. She had a shower, shaved and then headed to the shops quite nervous to find something suitable. She ended up with cutting her hair and a dark green halter neck jumpsuit that was backless and clung to her curves perfectly. Decent yet sexy. She  spend way more time at shopping than she had wanted to so it was late when she got home and prepared for dinner with  Cormoran . Being out had distracted her, but now she was nervous again and jumpy. How would it be? What would he say? Would he like her outfit? Would they kiss or even more? How would all this affect their work together? 

Robin shoved all thoughts away and tried to concentrate on getting ready. At exactly 7pm her doorbell pierced the silence of Robin’s flat. She had been ready just in time so she hurried to grab her purse and greet him by the door. 

Strike was nervous when he arrived and rang the bell. But when he saw her, all his thoughts calmed down immediately and his doubt about tonight was gone. She looked stunning. Robin wore her hair open, a decent make up, dark red lips and a dark green jumpsuit that fitted perfectly. 

“Wow, you look beautiful”, he said without thinking and Robin blushed heavily. “Are you ready to go?”

She nodded and they left the flat together. Robin was quite silent while they walked a few streets and entered a cosy looking restaurant. Al had suggested it for his good food and romantic atmosphere. He had also organised the best table in the house for his brother. A table in a dimly lit corner by the bar, private and cosy. The waiter got them to said table and  Cormoran was very attentive and she had to admit that he looked good in this suit. She liked it and had seen it on him many times before. It suited him perfectly. The waiter got them a bottle of champagne. Wow... Robin was stunned but it tasted fantastic.

“How are you feeling?”, he asked her when she still was silent and just sipping from the cool drink.

“I’m good. Bit nervous”, she  admitted .

“There’s no need to. We done this plenty of times before, heading to dinner”, he said.

“ Yes but this is different”, Robin said and he knew she was right.

“It doesn’t have to be”, he said. “We can also cancel this. I don’t want to push you into something.”

“No, it’s fine, I... I want this.”

He smiled softly at her and Robin blushed some more. Before both of them looked into the menu again. Robin had some fish and pasta while  Cormoran opted for some potatoes and a steak. As soon as their food arrived the atmosphere got calmer and they talked about some cases and both of them were quite relaxed. They had a bottle of wine and he knew her too well to realise that she got quite tipsy after the champagne and the wine. He smiled. Robin excused herself before dessert and headed to the toilettes. She was quite drunk already and the whole situation made her hot and confused. She had wanted this for so long – going out with him, taking the final step – and now that things were going well, she didn’t want it to end. But she had a feeling that he wanted to continue on a professional level on Monday again and it made her feel sad that this would lead to nothing at all. Robin shoved the thought away and before she got back, freshened up her lipstick.

Meanwhile Strike tried to think how this evening could end. God, he wanted her. She looked so beautiful and apparently, she was interested in him as well, so maybe take the final step tonight? No, probably too soon, he thought and shoved the thought of Robin in his bed away. He ordered them a light dessert plate for two and decided to just get her home tonight and take things slow between them. When she returned, he smiled softly.

“I ordered dessert”, he said and smiled.

“Oh  gosh.. I’m not sure anything will fit in here”, she said and gestured to her perfectly fitting jumpsuit. 

“I'm sure there will. You don't want to miss this”, he said and she had another sip of wine and blushed at his look over her body.

When their dessert plate arrived, she knew what he had meant. A small amount of different desserts like chocolate cake, crème  brûlée , fruits covered in chocolate, waffles. It was delicious. Robin got a strawberry and took a bite and Strike tried his hardest not to kiss here right there. It made him nuts how her lips closed around the fruit and how she also looked at him while doing this. Robin knew what she did. She wanted to see his reaction on her flirting once more since he hadn’t reacted on it the last time. Now things were different. She could see him trying to keep in control and yet his eyes were full of lust and want. He licked over his lips and let his eyes rest on her body once again. She felt hot and knew exactly what effect he had on her. She had felt the change when he had started to touch her or was close. Perhaps this night would end completely different than she had thought after all? 

They finished dinner and it was nearly midnight when Strike paid and they made their way home. Robin was cold so he slipped out of his jacket and handed it to her. They had decided to walk home. She was silent beside him and yet so close that their hands occasionally brushed. It made him insane, having her nearby and not being able to touch her. 

“Can I hold your hand?”, he then asked into the silence between them and she nodded when he looked at her.

It felt brilliant and her hand fitted perfectly in his. His hand was warm and soft and his touch gentle yet firm. It was an intimate gesture and Robin was happy about another small step. They took their time yet it was over way too soon when they arrived at her flat. Strike stopped and just looked at her in the dim light of the street lantern. 

“Thanks for this evening”, he said and Robin blushed under his look. 

“Thank you for this lovely dinner”, she then said and looked him into his blue eyes. 

Without thinking about the consequences, he put his hand on her cheek and softly pulled her closer, tilting up her head and his eyes asked for permission before he kissed her. His lips were soft and careful and it was just a light touch. When he let go of her lips again, she still had closed her eyes and it took her some time to finally look at him again. Oh gosh... She wanted more. Robin pulled him down and kissed him more forcefully, urgent and passionate. His hands wandered over her body to her waist and pulled her closer, holding her tight. This was long overdue and both could feel it. The need to touch the other one, holding her close, caressing his cheek and resting her hands on his chest. After a while he let go of her and both panted heavily. 

“Oh gosh... We shouldn’t...”

“Why not?”, she said and looked at him while he still held her in his arms. “I’m not sure I can withstand you any longer.”

“Then don’t”, Robin said and fumbled for her keys and opened the front door while pulling him inside. They made it upstairs with many difficulties and a lot of passionate kisses, pressed against the wall. He was heavily aroused and couldn’t get enough of her. They manged to get into her flat and she immediately shoved him to the bedroom. She fumbled at the buttons of his shirt while Strike tried to find out how to get rid of her jumpsuit. They stumbled into the bedroom under steady kisses and urgent hands, trying to get rid of their clothes. She had gotten rid of her shoes and his jacket in the hallway. Strike stopped their kisses and turned her around, trying to find a zipper or anything else.

“How the fuck do I get you out of this?”, he grumbled and she laughed. She let her hand glide to the back of her neck and opened a hidden button in the fabric and then another hidden one at the lower back. The moment Robin let go of the material, it slid to the ground and he helped her step out of it before turning her around. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful”, he said and kissed her again. 

Robin wore nothing more than some black lace panties and blushed heavily under his stare. He was the first man beside Matthew who had seen her naked and who would take her to bed soon. She was nervous but then she trusted him completely and his soft kisses and touches made her forget everything again. This was a brilliant date and development after all and it made him happy to finally call her his. 


End file.
